Doctor Who - Battles in Time (Exterminator)
|image= http://i113.photobucket.com/albums/n233/SolarDragon_2006/Exterminator2.jpg |producer= BBC and GE Fabbri |type= Collectable |topic= TV series |country= UK |year= 2006 |case= none |cards= 275 |stars= |STT= |stats= Intelligence Agility Stamina Special Abilities Fear Factor }} The Exterminator set of the DW-BIT cards was the first set released in 2006. It had many of the characters from the first and second series. The first set had loads of cards. More than the two other series' of cards. This set had the Mega rare Super Rose Golden Ticket card. It boosts all your stats up to 9999. Card List 3D glasses 9th Doctor Abzorbaloff Adam Mitchell Adeola Adherents of the Repeated Meme Airships Alex Ambassador 1 Ambassador 2 Anne Droid Antiplastic Arthur the Horse Auton Attack Auton Bride Auton Mickey's Head Basic: 0 Body Swap Bridget Sinclair Broken Clock Broken K-9 Cal 'Sparkplug' MacNannovich Cal's Companion Captain Jack Captain Reynolds Cassandra as a Human Cassandra as Chip Cassandra's Surgeon 1 Cassandra's Surgeon 2 Cathica Santini Khadeni Chained Dalek Charles Dickens Child Auton Chip Chloe Webber Chula zombie Clockwork Man Clockwork Weapon Clockwork Woman 1 Clockwork Woman 2 Code 9 Coffa Controller (free of Dalek control) Controller (under Dalek control) Crabtree Cure all Cyber Controller On The Move Cyber Controller Cyber Leader Cyberman attacking Cyberman Electro-Attack Cyberman Group Cyberman in pain Cyberman Cybus Victim Dalek Buster Dalek Caan Dalek Invasion Dalek Rabe Dalek Sec Dalek Thay Dalek Damaged Dalek Danny Bartock Danny Llewellyn Detective Inspector Bishop Diana Goddard Dinner Lady Diseased Man Diseased Woman Dr Constantine Chula Zombie Dr Constantine Dr Rajesh Singh Duke of Manhattan Eddie Connolly Elton Pope Emperor Dalek Mutant Face of Boe Faceless Person Father Angelo Female Programmer Fixed K-9 Flora Forcefield Frau Clovis Frozen Suki Full Moon Gareth Gas Leak Gelth Ambassador Blue Gelth Ambassador Red General Asquith Genesis Ark Ghosts Graske Gwyneth (normal) Gwyneth bridging the rift Harriet Jones PM Harriet Jones Headmaster Finch Henry Van Statten Hop Pyleen Brother 1 Hop Pyleen Brother 2 Hovering Dalek Ida Scott Ill Doctor Imperial Dalek Guard 1 Imperial Dalek Guard 2 Imperial Dalek Guard Group Indra Ganesh Info-Spike Nurse Info-spiked Adam Info-Spiked Cathica Jabe Jackie Tyler (from a parallel universe) Jackie Tyler Jack's Ship Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe Jake Simmonds Jefferson John Lumic Joseph Green K-9 attack mode Kel Kenny Killer Christmas Tree King Louis XV Koh-I-Noor Diamond Krillitane 1 Krillitane 2 Krillitane 3 Krillitane Evolution Krillitane Oil Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen Lady Isobel MacLeish Laser Cutter Dalek Lumic's Airship Lute Lynda Moss Magpie Major Blake Male Auton Male Programmer Margaret Blaine Matron Casp Matt Mickey Smith Milo Mobile Phone Mr Crane Mr Pakoo Mr Parsons Mr Redpath Zombie Mr Skinner Absorbed Mr Skinner Mr Sneed zombie Mr Sneed Mr Wagner Mrs Moore Mrs Pakoo Mrs Peace Zombie Musical Weapon Mutated Dalek Nancy Nanogenes Nestene Consciousness New Earth Hospital Newsfeed Nina Novice Hame Nurse zombie inactive Nurse Zombie Oliver Charles Ood Group Ood Parallel Pete Tyler Pete Tyler Pickled Eggs Pig Pilot Pilot Fish 1 Pilot Fish 2 Pilot Fish 2 Pilot Fish Group Platform 1 Staff Platform One Possessed Drawing Possessed Ood 1 Possessed Ood 2 Possessed Ood 2 President Queen Victoria Raffalo Reaper Group Reaper Regeneration Reinette Ricky Smith Robot Eye Robot spider group Robot Spider Rodrick Rose Tyler Sanctuary Base Six Guard 1 Sanctuary Base Six Guard 2 Sarah Jane Smith Satellite 5 Scholar 2 Scholar 2 Exterminate Scholar 3 Scholar 4 School Children Scooti Manista Scottish Steward Security Scan Simmons Sir Robert MacLeish Sister Jatt Skinsuit Slash Attack Slitheen 1 Slitheen 2 Slitheen Blon Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen Egg Slitheen Group Slitheen Ship Slitheen Sip Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day Sonic Screwdriver SS Madame de Pompadour Sucker Attack Suki Macrae Cantrell (Eva Saint Julienne) Sycorax Group Sycorax Leader Sycorax Ship Sycorax Sword Sycorax Warrior Sycorax Whip Sycorax TARDIS Key TARDIS The 10th Doctor The Beast The Beast The Dalek Emperor Ð full casing The Editor The Empty Child The Hoix The Host The Moxx of Balhoon The Steward The Wire Feeding The Wire Toby Possessed Toby Zed Tommy Connolly Torchwood ID Torchwood Scientist 1 Torchwood Scientist 2 Transporter Trine-E Trish Webber Unlimited Credit Unmasked Clockwork Man Ursula Blake Victor Kennedy Victor Kennedy's Cane Warrior Monk Werewolf Power Werewolf White Patient Wolf Vision WWII Bomb Yvonne Hartman Zachary Cross Flane Zu-Zana See Also *Doctor Who Battles in Time (Annihilator) *Doctor Who Battles in Time (Invader) *Super Rose (SC) External Links *Doctor Who Battles in Time Category:Trumps - TV Category:Trumps - 2006 Category:Trumps - UK Category:Trumps - Collectable